bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dynamic Duo Meets Thunder Child
To Care? "Tch, Ishihara..." "I can't believe you're still able to keep up with me." "Usually, one would have been dead." Daiki reached for the cigarette pack in his pocket while his other arm was wrapped around his Zanapkutō. Flipping the top to the pack of cigarettes, he pulled on out, placed it on his lips, then reached for the lighter. His thumb stroked the wheel of a disposable lighter, creating a small flash of sparks in the dark night, while his off hand protected the fragile little flame from the cold Autumn winds. Eyeing the man speaking to him, Ishihara shakes his head slightly. "You can't believe it.. Do you really have that much faith in your methods?" Turning his head the other way from his teacher Ishihara spoke lightly under his breath. "Besides, I'm surprised you're still here smoking those cancer-sticks." In the next instance there was a loud screech. The handle of Daiki's sword was planted on the top of Ishihara's head. "Watch what you say, Ishihara. I think if it weren't for these, I'd have been gone long ago. But enough about rants." Daiki inhaled with his lips on the brown portion of his cigarette. Using his middle finger and index fingers as supports for the cigarette he removed it from his mouth and released a miniature cloud made of smoke. "How does it feel, Ishihara?" "How does what feel, Daiki-san?" "How does it feel to be a participant of war. Endless bloodshed, where if you don't be careful you could be the one who's getting their blood shed. It is too late to turn back." "Why would I turn back? I made this decision didn't I? I will protect my mother and the entirety of South Rukongai, even if I'm the last man standing. By my honor of the Yamakage family, and son of Tsuyuri." "Heh, so that's your decision.. I guess it can't be helped." "No doubt! Besides, why would I let and old geezer go to war for my homeland alone. That's like animal cruelty." "Don't piss me off, Ishihara." "Ssshhh, Daiki. You hear that?" Ishihara reached for his katana and stood to his feet. "It's useless, show yourselves." He shouted, with no emotion on his face. While the two mingled, Ishihara had to remember that they were in the middle of war and as such, remained aware of his surroundings. A blurry image in the open area in front of Daiki and Ishihara occurred. Slowly as Ishihara spoke the blur began to stabilize into a solid image. "I must say; to score both Ishihara Yamakage and Daiki Shiba at once.." The man began to walk towards the two swordsmen, holding his hands upwards and clinching his fist. "Not only will defeating you two be a historical moment, bit the scales between lands will surely shift. Yes I can feel it.. The people of the North Rukongai will surely be satisfied!" "Sorry to cut your little pre-celebration short." Stepping in front of Daiki, Ishihara's actions emphasized the fact that he'd be taking the lead. "I'll take care of this one, Daiki."